1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to servers and methods for protecting against fan failure inside servers.
2. Description of Related Art
A baseboard management controller (BMC) detects the working status of a server to determine whether the status is normal. When the BMC determines that the status is abnormal, the BMC activates an alarm. However, a conventional BMC cannot take emergency measures to prevent or reduce damage when the status is abnormal.
Therefore, what is needed is a server and a method for protecting against fan failure in the server, which can alleviate or even overcome the limitations described above.